A Common Friend
by kathren.s.chaner
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy cant agree on anything except that Albus Potter is their best friend. What happens when their common friend gets tired of their fighting?
1. The Beginning

**Just a disclaimer the characters do not belong to me they belong to J. the author of the Harry Potter series. And the first paragraph can be found in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows, I just changed it a bit to fit the story. Please enjoy. **

The Beginning

It all started four years ago on platform nine-and-three quarters. "So that's little Scorpius,"said my dad under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." "Ron for heaven's sake," said my mom, half stern, half amused, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" "You're right, sorry," said Dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Your words Dad not mine, but at the age of eleven I took my father seriously. So for the next seven years I intended to beat the Malfoy boy at anything and everything, even if he didn't know it was a competition. He'd catch on soon enough.

As it turned out Albus, Harry Potter's son and my best friend and cousin, got sorted into Gryffindor. But that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was, so did Scorpius Malfoy, and grander than that, I, Rose _Weasley,_ got sorted into Ravenclaw.

Over the next four years Albus and Scorpius became the best of friends, all the Potters actually accepted him. And it became common place to see the two hanging out at the Potter residence over the summer. Although Albus made sure we were never in the same room if this were the case.

During school, classes became a battle ground between me and Malfoy. Every time a teacher asked a question people would have to watch out because flying limbs became a danger if we were in the same class. People actually started betting on who would be called on first. Malfoy and I were the tops of every class, we'd try to beat each other but in the end we'd each come up with the exact same, perfect grades.

As if this wasn't enough the tension on the quidditch pitch was even greater. It was no longer Gryffindors verses Slytherin, but Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. As surprising as it was to my family I didn't want to be keeper like my dad, but a chacer like my Aunt Ginny. And who would have guessed but Malfoy felt the same way.

Now being top of the class, and an important member of my house quidditch team you'd think I'd be a shoe in for prefect next year right? Well there was just one little glitch in that perfect picture, and could you guess it, that glitch's name was Malfoy.

Now I'd disagree, but apparently my screaming matches with Malfoy in the corridors, the Great Hall, and pretty much anywhere else you could think of were means enough for detention, and so Scorpius, Albus (trying to defend one or both of us), and I all had a record sheet long enough to rival my Uncles Fred and George. That is if you put all three of ours together.

**Ok so that was the first chapter of A Common Friend. This is my first story so I'd appreciate any advice, comments, or reviews you have for me. Oh and the whole story isn't told like that this was mostly just an overview because I think everything becomes more interesting once they're older. Thanks for reading, and please read on.**


	2. Albus' Idea

**I did my disclaimer in the first chapter these characters belong to J.. Please enjoy the second chapter of A Common Friend.**

Chapter Two

A Proposition

"Ahhhhhh" I said as I woke up on the first Saturday of my fourth school year. I stretched as I got out of bed and got dressed for breakfast. It was so nice to be back at Hogwarts, no pestering dad or brother just Scorpius Malfoy here to bother me, and I can handle him. I open my eyes with a grimace, how, even when he's not in the room can Scorpius ruin even the nicest of mornings? And why did the thought of him even drift into my mind? _Breath Rose just let it out of your mind, _I thought as I left my dorm in a worse mood than I'd been in five minutes ago.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and towards the Gryffindor table to say good morning to my numerous cousins. James, Fred, and Louise all sitting, their heads together, probably thinking up a start of term prank. But when I walked by, they all raise their heads and chorus "Good morning Rosie." As if they were the most innocent fifteen year olds on the planet. I just wave and let them have their fun, what would the first week of school be without them in detention for pulling one of their genius schemes. Next I wave to Roxanne who's sitting and talking to Lily and Neville and Luna's daughter, Alice. They wave and continue their conversation. Next I go over to where Hugo's friends are eating, but he's not there. I didn't really expect him to be, because he loves to sleep in, but I thought I'd try any way. So I walk to the end of the table to greet my best friend and favorite cousin, who just so happens to be sitting with his best friend and my worst enemy, Scorpius Malfoy. "Good morning Al, how are you?" I ask, pointedly ignoring Malfoy. "I'm fine Rose how are you?" He says with a smile.<p>

"Good. I was just thinking about how nice it is to be back."

"Of course she's doing fine Al; she probably spent all last night dreaming about the library and writing yard long essays for Bins. Isn't that right Rosie?" Scorpius says in the snide voice he reserves for me.

"Well I'm sure they were better than your fruitless dreams of beating me at _something_ Malfoy." I say with a smile that's dripping in confidence.

"Sorry Weasley that's not a dream that's reality."

"As if Malfoy you know I'm better than you at evert thing, quidditch, class, and everything else." As I say this, my tone rises just so, although it is a little early for fighting. That is if you're not Scorpius Malfoy or Rose Weasley.

"In your dreams Weasley." He says this in a way that I know I'm getting to him.

During this conversation Al has been trying to ignore us but as he hears our voices rising he puts down his pumpkin juice and motioned to Professor McGonagall. This isn't the first time Al's done this, but it is a little soon; I mean Malfoy hasn't even stood up yet.

I'm about to make a rude retort that I'm sure will make him rise, when Professor McGonagall comes over.

"Enough , we are not having another year like the last three. You three will come with me, I believe Albus has a proposition for you." She says this with a small smile that makes my very, very afraid.

**Ok so that was the second chapter I hope you liked it. A surprise is on its way in the next chapter . Hope you enjoy!**


	3. There's No Way

Chapter Three

There's No Way

We all sat side by side with Al in the middle and Scorpius and me on either side. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk smiling at Albus as if he was on some level of genius she had never seen before.

Albus's POV

I took a deep breath hoping to calm my nerves. I was about to suggest something to my two best friends that I knew might get me killed or shunned by both of them_. Ok so I know my idea will come as a shock but I really do think it will stop their bickering. I mean they really shouldn't be that surprised, they'd been putting me in the middle of their battles for three years and they knew how uncomfortable that made me feel. No, they had this coming, if not form me than from McGonagall. I mean she was only too willing to put my idea into effect as long as Rose and Scorpius's parents agreed. Ok here it goes_ I thought as I opened my mouth to speak, hopefully not, my last words.

"Ok guys Professor McGonagall mentioned I had a proposition for you. Well you two haven't stopped bickering with each other since the first day on the Hogwarts Express so I had the idea that maybe if you had to live together for a year you'd understand each other better and stop fighting." I say in rush then hastily sit down, waiting for their protests to wash over me.

Rose's POV

After saying this Albus sits down and averts his eyes from us, but he had nothing to fear because Scorpius and I are too much in shock to do or say anything, as it is we're siting with our mouths open staring at Albus as if he'd professed to wanting to be a death eater or something.

"Oh my God Albus how can you even say something that crazy if we were together all the time we'd kill each other. No, there, is no way I'm doing this. I mean can you even imagine my father's face if he heard any of this?"

"Well actually Ms. Weasley after some encouragement from your mother your father has agreed to this arrangement. They're sick of hearing about the numerous detentions you've gotten yourself and your cousin into because of fighting with ."

"But there's no way my family agreed to this." Sputters out Scorpius during my surprised silence.

"Actually Scorpius your parents have agreed, although it did take some persuading from your mother to get your father to agree."

Stunned silence from both of us, we could not believe our parents, who hated each other and had praised us for competing against each other had actually agreed to make us practically inseparable.

"No way am I doing this, we hate each other we are not 'living' together as you so nicely put it. What would be the point anyway?" At a look from McGonagall I shut up.  
>"Actually you will find that you are doing this. And as to the reason for it I'll point out that although Scorpius and yourself are both perfect candidates for prefect next year, if this fighting does not stop I'll give the positions to someone else." With that she played her last card. We all knew Malfoy and I would do anything for the chance to be prefects. We both nodded and the battle was won.<p>

"All right then. you may wait outside for your friends, , while I give them the details of this arrangement. Thank you."

At this Albus rushes out the door. Happy at the chance to leave the room.

"Ok Scorpius, Rose you will both be sharing an apartment on the seventh floor, Albus is the only other student allowed up there. Now you both will be in the same classes and the teachers have already been informed that you will be partnered in all group or team projects. You are to sit together at meals and there is to be no arguing." At this she gaves us a steely look. "Albus has volunteered to take the same classes as you both and walk with you to classes; he's a generous boy and a good friend so I don't want to hear that you've been berating him for this. He has only your best wishes at heart." We both nod, we know Albus would never do this if he thought there was a better way_. That doesn't mean I agree with him, I'm only saying he __**thought**__ this was the best way._

"You may go now; Albus will show you to your dorm. Your belongings have already been brought there."

We nod again and get up to leave when she says "It goes without saying that we trust that you won't be fooling around with each other up there. Understood?"

We look at her aghast at the thought, than nod as she seems to be waiting for an answer.

"Good you may go."

We left the room in silence completely shocked that we didn't see any of this coming.

**End of chapter three. I think I might right another story about how Ron and Draco react when they hear about Albus's proposition ;) .**


	4. If Nothing Else

**Hey thank you to every one who reviewed, as this is my first story your encouraging words have really made me want to write more. It's always nice to know that what you're writing isn't total crap. ;).**

Chapter 4

If Nothing Else

_**Scorpius's POV**_

In the hallway outside McGonagall's office we met Al, who was standing with his head down as we arrived.

"Hey guys." He said in a defeated voice.

Rose looks at me then in way she hasn't before as if we actually have to work together instead of competing against one another.

"Al its ok we know you only did this because you thought it was for the best."

"Yah Al, if nothing else Rose and I agree that you're the best friend either of us could ever have."_ Wow that was pretty comforting, Rose can't begrudge me for that._

"Come on Al cheer up we both forgive you."

"Exactly, in fact let's go see our dorm, McGonagall told us that you'll show us to it."

Al spoke for the first time since we'd left the office. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. Although"- He said with a smile. "I was pretty sure you were going to forgive me once I showed you your rooms. I figured if you had to live together you could at least get an awesome room out of it." We all smiled and walked together to our new dorm in excited silence.

_**McGonagall's POV**_

I smiled as I watched Scorpius and Rose cheer up their friend and I knew then that this expirement would turn out very well. If the two enemies could come together so quickly to help their friend than there was no doubt in my mind that they could become friends,_ maybe more.____Uh, we'll just have to see what happens, wonder how the parents will react. Hmmmmmmmmmm hahahahah, we'll just have to see._

_**Rose's POV**_

We got to the seventh floor and Al stopped next to a portrait of a very fat man that could have easily been the fat lady's counterpart. "Pass word please."

He said in a deep, stern voice.

"Oh," Albus said "The pass word is peace. I thought we could change it every month to a different language with the same meaning." _Peace, really just by giving us a theme doesn't mean this is going to work. But I suppose we're not going to get _anywhere_ by pointing this out._

"Ok Al let's go in."

"Peace" said Malfoy and the Fat man opened.

Inside we were greeted by a big marble fire place surrounded by three squishy armchairs, two in red and one in blue. _The red ones must be for Al and Scorpius and the blue one must be for me. _To the side of the common room was a hallway that I thought must be where the bed rooms are.

"Ok" said Al with a happy smile. "Who wants to see their room first?"

"I do." "No I do." Al's smile slid off his face. Seeing this I said "It's ok Al let's go down the hallway. You can show us the bathroom and then just point to the door, I don't want to see Malfoy's room anyway."

"Well ok." Said Al and lead us down the hallway. _Crises averted thank goodness._

"Here's the bathroom." Said Al opening a door on the left. _Oh wait; did he say THE bathroom as in only one?_

"Al when you say bathroom…"

"Yes Weasley he means the place where you go potty." Said Malfoy in a voice that made my skin boil.

"Shut up Malfoy I wasn't talking to you." He didn't say anything back although I thought I heard "great come back Weasley I'll have to use that some time." said in a sarcastic voice.

"Any way Al you're not saying there's only one bathroom? Are you?"

"What?" Said Malfoy, apparently he had thought of that._ What an idiot. _

"Um yah Rose that is what I mean." He said in a tentative voice then rushed on. "I told them to do two bathrooms because I thought making you share would just be pushing it, but they wouldn't listen." _Great, Albus is right this is pushing it. I bet pretty boys never even shared a bathroom._

"Well it's not your fault let's see our rooms if that's the only unpleasantry we have left." Said Malfoy in a voice that was obviously supposed to smooth things over for Albus.

"yah that's a good idea Scor. This is your room" He pointed to the right. "and that's yours Rose." He pointed the door opposite Malfoy's.

"Thanks Al." And with that I open my door.

"Oh Albus." I say with wonder.

The room is small but neat with light wood floors and a four poster carved out in the shapes of foxglove flowers. _Oh just looking at them reminds me of home._ Foxgloves are my favorite wild flowers that grow in the field behind my house.

The bed spread was a cream color with cobalt colored birds flying in a circular pattern on it. Across from the bed was a small brick fireplace that brought the light wood of the floor and the dark wood of the bed together. in between the bed and the fireplace was a big window that let in lots of light, and right in front of it sat replica of my antique writers desk at home. On the desk sat three framed pictures: the first was of my parents, the second was of my grandparents, and the third was a slightly larger horizontal picture of our whole family.

The room was spectacular, and I ran to the door planning to hug Albus but he was across the hall joking with Scorpius about how much he owed him for the room. I went across the hall pissed that Malfoy had stolen Al from me when they both came out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"No, no, no Weasley, I thought you didn't want to see my room.

"Shove off, I was just coming to thank AL for the spectacular job he did on my room. Thank you so much Albus." I say smiling brightly at Al who smugly walks into my room with Scorpius and me trailing along. _ Apparently just because I don't want to see his room doesn't mean he doesn't want to see mine._

"Yah I did do a great job in your rooms didn't I."

"How'd you know to put my desk there?" Just where it was at home.

"Well I know how you say that you do your best work on your desk so I thought I'd bring that in. And I also Know how you miss always miss home when we just arrive back from brake, so I got the pictures."

"Oh Al I love you." And I go over and squeeze him.

"Get off Rosie; I know you love the room." Al says digrintaled.

"Al how can I ever thank you enough?"

"Come on Rosie you know your my favorite cousin of course I did all this for you. But as to paying me back you could cooperate with McGonagall on all this, we're only doing this to help you." By this point Malfoy had left. Right when the hugging began with a snide "Here come the water works, I'll be by the fireplace Al call me I you lose too much oxygen."

"Al I know your best friends with him but I can't stand him, you know that."

"Come on Rose give him a chance I wouldn't be friends with him if he were all bad would I?"

"No I guess not, but he gets my blood boiling all the time how can we be peaceful when we can't even be in the same room without spewing sarcasm?" _I wouldn't have asked bu I really wanted to know what he'd say on the subject._

"Ok you know how you're not sarcastic or stuck up all the time?"

"What I am not." I interrupted.

"Come on Rose just listen. Your only like that around Scorpius, it's the same way for him usually your both nice, fun, helpful people I think you just have to see it in each other to believe it because heaven knows I've told both of youenough times." At this he smiles pats my knee and gets up to go.

"Thanks again for the room Albus, I really love it."

"You're welcome Rose. Just think about what I said, ok?"

I nod, seeing it means a lot to him. He smiles an dleaves me to appreciate his handy work.

_**Narrator**_

Little did Rose know that Al had given nearly the same speech to Scorpius while they were in his room together.

**Thank you for reading I tried to make this chapter a little longer because of some advice in a review, which I'm thankful for. I'm sorry fro not getting back to reviewers I'm trying. And I'm sorry it took me so long to review I'll try and be faster but school work really gets in the way. Thanks again for reading and please review on this new chapter.**


	5. Letters

**Hey sorry for the taking so long to update, wasn't sure where I wanted to start the chapter. But I finally finished, so here it is. P.S. the letters are written in italicized, it's not what they're thinking but what they're writing. **

Chapter 5

Letters

_**Rose's POV**_

_Dear Mom & Dad, _

_How could you agree to this? How could you not tell me? Dad what were you thinking? This is udder nonsense why did you agree Mom? _

I stopped writing, I had so many questions fro them and I wanted them to realize how betrayed they'd made me feel by letting me walk right into this mess without, so much as a warning. Not to mention how angry I was at them for agreeing with this madness. I didn't blame Al for any of this, even though it was his idea, I really should have seen something like this coming from him, but I'd expected better from my parents at least.

I through the letter away, with the last three, and decided to make this as simple as possible; while still getting answers and my feelings of anger and betrayal across. I pulled a fresh piece of parchment from the right drawer of my desk.

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Why?_

_Your daughter, Rose_

That's all I wrote, why should I write any more? They'd know what I meant. I folded the letter in thirds placed in an envelope stamping it with my signature blue R entwined with a rose, and gave it to my great gray owl named Thorn. He took it in his beak squawked a good bye and swiftly flew out my open window.

Watching Thorn fly my message to my parents I remembered the day I'd gotten from Elopes Owl Emporium the first time I went to Diagon Alley to get my school things. After getting my books, robes and wand my dad had pulled me into dark shop, mom following behind. She had brought me over to the cats thinking I'd maybe want one because she had had one in school. But seeing the cats didn't catch my interest, and not wanting another Crookshanks dad had motioned me over to the owls. We'd walked around together waiting for one to catch our eye, when Dad had pointed to a large bronze cage. "Hey Rosie look at this one." I'd come over along with the shop lady, seeing one interested us. "That's a great gray." The woman said. "They're the largest species we carry. They're can be very protective when they want to be and are smart and reliable to their owners." Dad looked at me and I nodded this owl had captured my heart when I'd looked at him he'd blinked and put his beak through the bars to look at me better. Dad smiled at the women and said "A great gray protector is just what my Rosie needs." Mom rolled her eyes at my father's comment, knowing I didn't need protecting but she smiled at me seeing I already loved him. "What are you going to name him Rosie?" I thought for a moment not sure. Then I blurted out "Thorn, because goes perfectly with a rose." We all smiled at the name and Thorn squawked in agreement and we all laughed as Dad reached up and carried the cage over to the counter to pay for him. As I left the shop carrying the cage I saw that the copper bars were in the shape of stems with roses at the top making up the handle, but the stems had no thorns, which only made me think that the name I'd picked was even more perfect.

I sat at my desk watching as Thorn flew out of sight.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

_ Dear Mom & Dad,_

_What were you thinking? This is never going to work. Was Mom really that convincing Dad? Why didn't you even warn me something like this was coming?_

Scorpius stopped, he needed to calm down. He was angry at his parents but with the last question he' nearly snapped the pen. He couldn't believe is parents had agreed to this. This was the last thing he'd ever expect them to agree to. His parents had changed and they didn't hate the Potters or the Weasleys but some feuds were hard to break. Scorpius remembered that first day on the platform. It had been foggy and they'd been standing near a door to the train when his dad had looked up, nodded at red headed and the black haired man with glasses. Scorpius had known these people were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they were famous after all, but at that moment his father had turned away from them and back to him. "Scorpius, you know who those people are, on't you?" "Yes" He'd replied wondering where this was going. "Well while you're at school I'd suggest staying away from their children, I don't…don't think they'll be all that nice to you." Scorpius remembered his dad had this with some what guilty frown. "Don't worry about me Dad I'll be fine." I smiled not wanting him to be worried. "I know you will. You're not worried are you." I smiled nervously at him. "I am a little worried about what house I'll be put in." And this was true he couldn't really see himself in any of the houses but he wasn't sure how his parents would react if he wasn't in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, their former houses. " Scorpius you know we'll be happy in what ever house you get sorted into, as long as your happy with the placement." To be honest I hadn't known that Dad had never said anything about and Mom had avoided the subject because she hadn't wanted to make him nervous about it if he didn't seem to be already. "Thanks Dad." I hugged him and Mom and headed for the train. "We love you; write tonight to tell us how the day goes ok?" My mom said waving while my dad waved and nodded in agreement. "Love you too, see you at Christmas." I'd said as I boarded the train. As the express had pulled out of the station we waved at each other until we couldn't see each other.

Thinking about that first day at the train station made me realize how much I missed them, but also how hurt I was that they hadn't told me about this plan. I ended my letter with love and the hope that they'd writ back immediately.

_**Narrator **_

Lost in thought the two sat in their rooms for the rest of the afternoon, until Albus came to join them for dinner.

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. This chapter wasn't really to move the story forward but I thought it gave a lot of insight into their family relationships. I'll try and be faster writing the next chapter. Thank you again for reading.**


	6. A Day, a Night, and a Hectic Morning

**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing, and sorry for all the grammatical errors in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this next one.**

Chapter Six

A Day, a Night, and a Hectic Morning

_**Albus' POV**_

"Peace." I said to the fat man. It was just about seven o'clock and time for dinner so I'd just come up to bring Scor and Rose down.

"Hey Al." said Scorpius turning around in his red armchair to see who had entered the dorm.

"Hey Scor. You ready for dinner?"

"Yah sure just need to put on my shoes."

I nodded and walked over to Rose's door and nocked. "Hey Rosie dinner. You ready?"

I heard footsteps and the door opened. "Sure thing Al, let's go." She said with a smile. I smiled back and walked with my cousin into the living area.

The room was warm from the fire and the hearth was merry with cheery reds, blues, and golds. Scor was still sitting in his chair, just finishing off the laces of his shoes. "Ok let's go." He said, and then he looked up._ Brace your selves' folks here comes the wining._

"Oh come on Al do we really have to eat together? This is ridicule." Scorpius' face was marred by an ugly frown that I usually didn't see on him. Similarly Rose's face held a scowl, but I held up my hand for them to be quiet. "We are all eating together, tonight, tomorrow morning, for lunch, and for tomorrow's dinner, and so on until you two can eat without my company." And just for good measure I took their wands. _No need for them to be armed, I can only deflect one of them at a time anyway and they know it._

They left the dorm reluctantly and with scowls on their faces, but I hoped that maybe with some hot food and lots of witnesses they'd cheer up.

_**Rose's POV**_

We entered the Great hall under force from Al, and unarmed. I couldn't believe Al had taken our wands, _I mean I can understand disarming Malfoy but me? His own cousin? I mean I won't pretend to be the innocent flower most people expect, but I mean I'm more responsible than Malfoy!_ We sat down with Al and Scorpius sitting across from me.

As we started filling our plaits with potatoes (sweet potatoes for me and regular for Al and Malfoy.) Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville as we call him at home, came over to give us our schedules.

"Hey guys, how are you all this evening?" He said, not mentioning that I was sitting at the wrong table and with my worst enemy. Not giving us enough time to give a truthful response Neville rushes on. "Just came over to give you your schedules, they're all the same so there's not much to compare." He smiled and handed a yellowing piece of parchment to each of us.

"Well I'll let you eat, but I'll see bright and early tomorrow morning, you're my first class." The professor smiled, waved, and departed leaving us to our meal.

**Class Schedule**

**Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

**9:00-10:00 Herbology Charms Care of magicl Creatures D.A.D.A Potions **

**10:15-11:15 Herbology D.A.D.A History of Magic D.A.D.A History of Magic**

**11:30-12:30 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch**

**12:45-1:45 Muggle Studies Potions Transfigurations Ancient Runes Charms**

**2:00-3:00 Transfiguration Potions Transfiguration Herbology Charms**

_I like the schedule, no particularly easy or hard days, all the classes I'd signed up for, and no Astronomy since they'd switched it with Muggle Studies for mandatory._

I broke out of my reverie when I heard Al and Malfoy talking as they ate their dessert, ignoring their schedules. _Boys, they always think with their stomachs._

"The schedules pretty good, the days are pretty evenly matched, no really hard or really easy days." I said smartly, as I had finished my dinner and had just swallowed the last bites of my delicious slice of cheese cake.

"You would notice that wouldn't you Weasley, but if you're so smart then wouldn't all days be easy, no matter the classes?" Malfoy said with a gloating smirk as if he'd just won an epic battle or the house cup, which was, for the third year in a row, in the talons of Ravenclaw.

By this point Al had finished his dinner and was looking at his schedule. H eignored ua and looked at his schedule. "You're right Rosie, the schedule is good. Look, Tuesday has all our favorite classes." And Al was right, there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite, Potions, Al's favorite, and Charms which I suppose was Malfoy's favorite class, although it didn't really make a difference to me.

After Al's discovery Scorpius found a sudden interest in his schedule, and he and Al put their heads together to discuss our classes for this year.

I looked up at the ceiling, it was not yet dark and starry, but a darkish shade of blue with just a sprinkle of stars that promised a glorious night ahead. It was just about eight thirty, and since it was the first day of classes tomorrow I signaled to Al that we should go up and get ready for bed. _Even if we won't be going to sleep for quite a while._

Al nodded at me, showing that he got the message. He tapped Malfoy who looked around, and saw that the Great Hall was mostly empty. We were the only students still sitting, with only a few other stragglers strolling towards the exit. We got up and decided to go straight to my and Malfoy's dorm, because we were fourth years our curfew was nine o'clock, as opposed to eight like last year, so Al could walk us to our dorm and still have enough time to get back to Gryffindor tower.

When we go to the seventh floor the three of us stood around awkwardly in front of the portrait, not sure of what to say. In the end Al broke the silence. "Ok guys I'll pick you up around seven thirty so we can go down and eat breakfast before Herbology tomorrow morning." _And what-_ I thought_ would we do until then? Tomorrow morning is going to be hectic, Al and Scorpius aren't morning people, and I do not like to share the bathroom. Great, bushy hair, squinty eyes, drool, and a battle to the death over who gets to use the bathroom first. That sounds like a pleasant morning._

I smiled and hugged Al already determined to wake up early, get the bathroom while Malfoy was still sleeping, and hog it, uninterrupted, until he wakes up and realized he missed his opportunity at first bathroom dibs.

"Peace" I said, and Malfoy and I gave our last waves as the portrait closed behind us.

****************************************************************************** The next morning was nothing like I had pictured it. Someone had turned off my alarm clock, so that I woke up to the singing of Malfoy, in the shower. He must have gotten up early, sabotaged my alarm clock, and was now throwing it in my face by singing loudly in the shower to wake me up. _What a prat, he obviously hasn't heard of ladies first._

I spent the next half an hour storming around my room packing my bag, brushing my hair, getting my uniform together and listening to the off key stylings of Scorpius Malfoy.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

It was a glorius morning, I woke up at six o'clock to watch the sun set and had time to sneak in and turn off Weasley's alarm clock, and all before getting into the bathroom at six thirty. _A Rosie Rosie mustn't think the worst of people. I am indeed a morning person, which apparently you are not._

I took my time in the bathroom, singing the entire time. When I was done, leaving Weasley just enough time to wash her hair, I knocked on her door to tell her to hurry up before Al came when I realized I had just gone to knock on a girl's door with just a towel rapped around my waste. _Nice going Scorpius, what kind of dunder head makes that kind of mistake. _Well he supposed it wasn't that hard of a mistake to make he wasn't use to thinking of Rose as a girl, just as a competitor in classes, and as Al's annoying cousin the rest of the time. So he turned to his door instead, opened it and yelled over his shoulder, "It's all yours Weasley." and closed his door to get ready for the day ahead.

**Sorry again for taking so much time to update, I had a hard time finding alone time to type, but I'll try to update again supper fast to make up for it. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	7. A Discovery

_**Hey really sorry about the extremely long wait, I don't have an excuse but I really hope you like the chapter.**_

Chapter 7

A Discovery

It had been a week since the assignment had been put into order. And what a week it had been. Full of stares and giggles as Al, Scorpius, and I walked down the hall together, or sat studying in the library. Not to mention the schools reaction when they found out, via my cousin Lily, that Malfoy and I were sharing a dorm and were virtually inseparable. It was of even more interest to people because Albus had been the instigator for all of it. So here we were a stormy week later not able to get our frustration out by yelling at each other, or channeling it into our quidditch training because of the rain.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

What a week, Weasley and I have been walking around the castle dodging stares and trying not to rip each other's hair out. Al's been with us the whole way but because of the weather he's come down with the flu and is in the hospital wing. So now we're on our own. I wonder how Rose is going to take this.

"What? No, he cannot be in the hospital wing, there is no way!"

_Yep just like I thought she can't believe it, well I'll admit I wasn't entirely thrilled when I found out from Zabini five minutes ago when he came over for a word. _

"Nope this isn't happening. Get up we are going to the hospital wing." She's up and moving before I can even wrap my mind around it, forcing me to chase after her.

_**Rose's POV**_

_Al you cannot be doing this to me. I've been trying to get along with Malfoy but one week is so not enough time to sheath the daggers._ As I'm thinking this we reach the door to the hospital wing which I swing open not even looking over my shoulder to see if Scorpius is behind me.

As I race into the room I see Al lying in a bed next to a window. I look out at the rainy morning; the sky is grey and laced with fog the precipitation turning the field into a brown, muddy, mess.

"Al are you ok?"

He coughs and sits up "I'm ok but Madam Pomfrey says I have the flue." All of this in a nasally my- noise- is- obviously- stuffed- up voice. "I'm sorry guys but she thinks I'll be out for a week. Do you think you can handle be without me for that long?" Al was obviously worried about us, although he was the one in the hospital bed.

"We'll be fine, just get better quick okay Al, don't worry about us." _Jeeze Malfoy, way to scare a person, I didn't even know he was behind._

"Yah, don't worry about us Al, if you do that you'll make yourself even sicker." Scorpius surprises me by laughing at my admittedly lame joke, but I guess we just want to stop Al from worrying so he can get better soon.

"Ok guys thanks, have a good time at lessons. I'll see you later." We wave good-bye as we exit the hospital wing.

We make it through the day with a couple close calls but seeing how sick Al was and how worried about us he was helps to keep us from our usual catty selves.

_**Scorpius' POV **_

Finally the day is over and dinner is here, Rose and I walk into the Great hall keeping our determined silence. Rose leads me over to the Ravenclaw table where some of her friends make a spot for us. _Predictably with plenty of stares in my direction._

"Hey Rose how have you been we haven't seen you much over the past week." Says Paris, one of the former Patil's daughters.

"Sorry about that, I'm fine it's just been a little hard to find the time to see you guys. I'll try harder though, I've missed you." Rose goes a little red when she mentions not having the time to see her friends. I don't know why but I feel a bit guilty I never really thought of her having any friends outside the family.

"Oh come on Rose stop ignoring it we know you haven't been able to see us because you have to sit with Scorpius during classes and meals." If possible Rose goes even redder than her name sake.

"What's it been like for you two anyway?" Asks Alice, Professor Longbottom's daughter, including me in the conversation. Rose stares at me wondering what she should say. _Well if she's not going to answer truthfully or otherwise I might as well._

"It's been hard but Al's been with during the day so we've only been left to our own devices at night and in the mornings." They seem rapt so I go on to tell them how annoying Rose is in the morning, slouching around with her bushy hair banging on the door of the bathroom so she can get in. At this point she interrupts me. "Well of course I bang at the bathroom door you take more time in the bathroom than my Great-great aunt Mariel." They all laugh at this harder than they did at my impersonation of Rose slouching around her room trying to find something. All in all it was a pretty good dinner I was surprised at how nice she was to her friends and how she could be witty without being insulting.

_**Rose's POV**_

I was surprised at how nice Malfoy was to my friends, I'd expected him to ignore them but we ended up having a nice, funny, if a bit insulting conversation about the hardest parts about living with each other.

Once we finish our dinner we get up and wave to my friends as we exit the great hall, ready to go up to our dorm and do some last minute homework when we run into Goyle and some of his hulking Slythern cronies. I expected them to ignore us like they usually do but instead they walk right into Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to ignore them.

"Oh so sorry Malfoy didn't see you there, not use to seeing you step out from behind Potter's shadow." The goons are laughing as if they've never heard anything so funny, and to my surprise Malfoy isn't doing anything.

"By the way Malfoy I'd love to know how it's going with Weasley. Have you settled your differences in that private dorm of yours?" Malfoy goes red but doesn't say anything; his knuckles are white with the strain of holding himself back. _Well if Malfoy isn't going to do anything I certainly will, those insults were not just aimed at Malfoy but at me and Al as well._

_**Scorpius' POV**_

_Shit, shit, shit not now, Weasley had no idea about Goyle and the others and I was hoping to keep it that way. And now with those insults and insinuations, she's going to kill them and then come after me._

Rose has pulled out her wand directing the stares of Goyle and his gang away from me.

"What are you going to do with that sweet cheeks, stun us?" They burst into laughter at which point Rose speaks for the first time since we left the Ravenclaw table.

"Sweet cheeks? That's very rude I hope you know that, it's Rose or to you." At this they shut up not use to people standing up to them.

"Ms. Weasley, as if." Goyle takes a step towards her at which point I take an involuntary step in front of her.

"Oh got yourself a girlfriend Malfoy." He steps forward to push me aside when a spell comes shooting out from behind my left shoulder hitting Goyle in the chest. Rose steps out from behind me hold her wand menacingly as if she's ready to stun anyone else who challenges her. I watch as the rest of the gang scatters and when I turn around Rose is standing over the unconscious body of Goyle with no wand, but a murderess expression.

"Well sweet cheeks I guess you forgot who the top of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class is." With that she flips him over roughly so he's face down and takes his wand.

"Uw that's going to hurt in the morning." Watching Goyle and twirling his wand she turns to me.

"Do you have some paper and a quill?" _What the hell, paper and a quill? What is she going to do with that?_ Too bewildered even to ask I pull a scrap of parchment and a quill out of my bag and hand it to her.

"Thanks" She turns around kneels on the floor and writes:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Goyle was harassing Scorpius and me as we left the Great Hall. He insulted Albus along with Scorpius and me. When I tried telling him off he came at me, at which point I stunned him. I'm sorry for the trouble this might cause you but I can assure you it was self-defense.

Sincerely, Rose Weasley

As Rose's back is turned I realize I have a lot of questions to answer, questions I think I'd rather save for later.

_**Rose's POV**_

I get up and turn around ready to start asking some questions, but Scorpius isn't there. _I wonder where he went._ _Probably to Albus. I'll go there hopefully to get some answers. I mean what was all this about any way? Scorpius is a pureblood so why are Goyle and his gang so against him? _

I walk up to the hospital wing wonder what I'm going to ask first, but when I get there all I see is a pale surprised Albus looking at me. _Well I guess this means Malfoy didn't come here. Might as well ask Al some of the questions then._

"Rose are you ok? Where's Scorp? I didn't expect to see you again today."

"Hey Al I'm fine I was just wondering if you could answer some of my questions?"

"I'll try, but you've got to tell me what's happened, obviously something has or Scorpius would be with you." _Wow Al you catch on quick._

So I tell him how Goyle accosted Malfoy and me as we exited the Great hall and asked why that was, because usually Goyle and his pureblood gang just ignore me. As I continued to speak Al continued to get paler. When I was done he hesitated before speaking.

_**Albus' POV**_

"Well Rose I don't really know if I'm the right person to tell you this but, Scorpius has been bullied ever since we became friends in first year. All the former deatheater's children were already against Scorp because his parents only got light sentences after the war, thanks to my dad. But they would have probably just ignored him if he hadn't become friends with me, son of the man who basically destroyed Voldemort and all their parents' dreams for an "all magical" future."

After my confession Rose was quiet, probably from shock, she'd had no idea about the harassment just the way Scorpius had wanted to keep it.

"Rose I know you thought he was like them, but doesn't the fact that he put up with Goyle and his crew to stay friends with me say anything about his character? Scorp is a brave, loyal friend just like you are. Although his temper doesn't seem to be quite so Weasley like as yours." I said with a smile hoping to end this ridicules feud with pure, simple, fact.

_**Rose's POV **_

I left the infirmary so deep in thought I was surprised when I found myself standing at the entrance to my new dorm.

"Peace." I said in a quiet voice and the door swung open.

"Malfoy? Scorpius I know you're in here." No reply came from the silent suite._ I suppose he went to bed, or is in his room hoping to avoid talking about his little secret._

With no answer from Scorpius, I marched to my room and went to bed.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

It was one in the morning when I was awakened by the clapping of thunder and the drumming of rain. All I remembered when I woke up was waiting to hear Rose walk through the dorm and get ready for bed. _I suppose I fell asleep. Yah no duh, that would explain why you're still wearing your uniform pants._ _Well I can hear her snoring from here so a guess she got back in one piece._ I was at a loss as to why I'd stayed up, but there were many other questions running through my head at the moment. _Like why had Rose defended me, and why, __**why**__ had I stepped in front of her when Goyle started moving forward. Think Malfoy, rationalize. Rose wasn't defending you she was defending herself and Al. And you only stepped in front of her because it was your fault Goyle was going after her. Yes that is exactly right. Maybe if I'd stop over thinking everything I'd be able to stay sane till Christmas at least._

But even though he'd agreed on these purposes he still felt like they weren't completely right.

_Well you're up you might as well __**get**__ up, change, and maybe make some hot chocolate. Yah that sounds cossy._

_**Rose's POV **_

I was awakened by the clapping of thunder and drumming of rain. Actually awakened wasn't really the word for it, scared the bloody hell out of me so that I fell out of bed was probably the better way to fraise it. _Well now that I'm up I might as well __**get**__ up. _I thought to myself as I rose from the floor and walked to the door.

As I walked into the common room I saw that Scorpius had been woken by the storm as well. He was sitting in one of the red chairs holding a steaming mug and staring into the fire.

"Hot chocolate?" Scorpius asked not turning his face away from the flames but holding a blue ceramic bug full of hot, delouses smelling liquid towards me. I came over taking the mug and sat down in the blue chair besides him.

"Thanks. Did the storm wake you up as well?" I asked hoping that I sounded natural.

"Yah, it was the thunder, although your falling out of bed was pretty loud as well." I was ready to make a rude retort when I saw he wasn't trying to be insulting. Scorpius was smirking at me the same way he did when he was teasing Albus or one of his other friends. For some reason this startled me more than the hot chocolate or the fact that he actually owned a pair of pajamas unlike Al who always wears his boxers to bad. Although I was shocked I smiled back and we were silent for a while as we drank our hot chocolate.

After about fifteen minutes of silence I was about to get up and go back to bed when Scorpius started to speak.

"Rose about Goyle-"

"No it's okay, Al explained. I went to the infirmary after the spar expecting you to be there so I told Al what happened and he told me…" I trailed off awkwardly not wanting to say what we both already knew.

"That Goyle has bullied me ever since Al and I became friends? It's okay that he told you I guessed it saved me the trouble of telling you myself. We couldn't have gone through the whole year together without you finding out. Although I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He said all this while looking me strait in the face as if he wanted me to know he was sincere. _Why was he acting like this as if he was actually worried about my reaction?_ But despite by shock at his concern I surprised myself by saying "If anyone should be sorry it should be Goyle."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that I'm sure he'll be feeling mighty sorry in detention, where he belongs." Scorpius said with, if I didn't know better, an admiring look in my direction.

Ignoring this I said "Not nearly as much as he's going to regret it if he does something like this again. And now that we're practically joined at the hip there's no way he can do anything without my noticing." I smiled at this thought already thinking about which hexes, jinxes, and curses I'd use next time we met Goyle in an abandoned hallway.


	8. Separate Talks

_**I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long to update but now that the story is getting farther along I'm starting to plan the chapters so that I know it's going in the right direction. Hope you like it.**_

Chapter Eight

Separate Talks

_**Scorpius' POV**_

It had been about a month since the incident and it seemed everyone had heard one thing or another about it. So in some cases the rumor mill had stopped with its fascination about Rose and me and started on me and Goyle. Much to my credit, this was something no one had ever heard about. No one had known about me being bullied except Albus. The big question now was why I hadn't dealt with it before and why Rose was the one who had ended up doing something about it last month.

_This was certainly new, being in the spot light all the time, I haven't had this much attention since I was sorted into Gryffindor and became Al's best mate._ But this wasn't the only change and surprising as it was it wasn't the strangest, at least not to me. Over the last month Rose and I had come to an unspoken agreement, if we stayed away from topics that were personal and didn't share too many opinions with each other, we wouldn't fight and we could almost sort of be like friends. _Maybe we aren't at the "friends" level yet, but maybe eventually. _Any way we didn't fight nearly as much and I sometimes found myself wondering if maybe Al and McGonagall had been right all along. But more often I found myself wondering what Rose thought.

_**Rose's POV**_

It had certainly been a strange month, full of whispers and stares, although the stares had been directed at Malfoy and not at me _and _Malfoy. There were rumors spreading all around the school about how Scorpius had been bullied since he got to Hogwarts and how even though he was obviously the better wizard he had never tried to stop Goyle. There were so many questions and statements flying around the school sometimes I wondered why there weren't more feathers lying around.

Although this sort of attention was foreign to me, the strangest thing was that Scorpius and I were actually starting to get along. _We've even started calling each other by our first names. _It was bizarre. We never argued in class anymore and the mornings had seized to be so hectic. Where the screaming battles had once hung silence now rained. Sometimes I found myself wondering what really sat behind those silences, was it all the bickering we'd repressed or was it actually, maybe, possibly friendship? This was the point where I usually shut my thoughts down, they were just too confusing and I could stay up all night thinking about it. _That was not to suggest that I, Rose Weasley had ever stayed awake thinking about Scorpius Malfoy that was so not what I meant. _

Any way it was around Halloween now and the decorations were going up tomorrow night. I just loved waking up to the spell of pumpkins and baking sugar. The only disappointing thing about the upcoming weekend was that it was a Hogsmeade weekend but I had quidditch practice, for the upcoming match against Slytherin. I didn't really want to go to practice, but I knew that I really needed to because I didn't just want to beat Slytherin I wanted to pulverize them. _So I guess this means I finally get some alone time. Not that Al was a bother or anything or that he or Scorpius for that matter had really pushed my friends away, but it would be nice to just have some time with friends away from the guys. _

These thoughts consumed my mind as I was putting the final touches on my charms essay, so when I finally finished and shut the lights off I was looking forward to my me day this weekend.

_**Saturday, October31, Halloween Weekend**_

_**Scorpius' POV**_

It was finally Saturday; I had been waiting for this day it seemed for months when in reality I had only found out that Rose wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Al and me three days ago. It wasn't that Rose was really annoying anymore; it was just that I wanted some things to go back to normal, like my time with Al. In the past two months I had barely seen him without Rose for over an hour and that was only at quidditch practice which wasn't really alone any way. But today was the day I would be free, free at last for a few hours at least. Away from the castle, McGonagall's watching eyes, and Rose. For a while it would just be Al and I, just like old times. I couldn't wait!

_**Rose's POV**_

I woke up with the golden sun shining through my window in beautiful glowing rays; it was the perfect weather for quidditch practice. I was finally going to be left alone today. No overly perceiving gazes from Al, no more being watched by McGonagall, and no Scorpius; just me, my broom, and the beautiful blue sky.

After saying my goodbyes to Al and Scorpius, before they merrily walked down the road for a joyous day in Hogsmeade, I set out for the pitch carrying my broom and wearing my chaser's gear. But before I even stepped foot out the doors I heard someone call my name in a snide superior voice. I turned around and came face to face with Goyle and two of his large cronies standing on either side of him.

"What do _you _want?" I asked in a rather snide voice of my own. _Yes, let him know what a piece of dirt I really think he is._

"Oh Weasley I was just wondering where your sniveling little boyfriend and your winy little cousin are, alone at last are we?"

"If you would leave then perhaps I would be, but don't bother I was just heading out." and with that I turn on my heals and am about to leave the hall when I hear:

"This isn't over, you started it but for hell am I going to let you finish it." _So that's what this is about, I was right he is a piece of dirt, right under my shoe._

"You want a fight, that's fine I wasn't planning on letting you off with just a warning, or did you think you got my best last month?" _Let him chew on that. He'd learn to regret ever messing with me._ And with a swish of my robes I am on my broom and soaring down to the quidditch pitch, extremely motivated to practice as hard as I have to in order beat Slytherin in our upcoming match.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

It was an extremely beautiful day, clear blue skies with not a single cloud, a subtle breeze was blowing, and the sun was shining golden through the trees. Al and I were strolling down the path to Hogsmeade.

"I can't believe it's just you and me, it's been so long." I say, with my face to the sun soaking in its lovely warmth.

"I know but it's been nice not having to split my time between you and Rosie, and you guys have been getting along pretty well lately. Right? " Asked Al, but he asks it like he's trying to wheedle something out of me, meaning this isn't the question he really wants to ask, it's only the beginning. _He wants to know about Goyle, the incident. That just figures. Well better now than when Rose is here to add her questions. _

"Right we haven't fought much, but you already knew that. What do you really want to know Al? Just ask." I say. He looks back at me as if he's been caught red handed doing something un-Albus like.

"Fine you caught me; I want to know what happened that night, the night of the incident." He says this confidently, he really wants to know the answer, _**my**__ answer that's why he waited until we were alone. _

"You know what happened; everyone seems to know the basics of what happened." I tell my friend bitterly, wishing for the days of privacy before everyone knew my secret.

"Well I know that Goyle came up to you in a deserted hallway and was going to curse you, but why did Rose stop it, why did she fight back?" _That's the billion dollar question isn't Al._

"I have no idea why she fought back, the only reason I could come up with is that he was insulting her, you, and your family. But he does that all the time and she doesn't usually react." I say perplexed, I really don't know why she did it.

"But Al if that's what you wanted to know than why are you asking me?" And then he smiles that mischievous smile like he knows something that I don't something I would swap my wand for.

A smile comes across my face "You know come on Al tell me why'd she do it." I ask really wanting to know the answer.

"I have absolutely no idea." He says and my face must crumple. "But I have a suspicion." He says with a wide smile.

"What? Come on Al tell me I've been dying to know for an entire month. You've got to tell me." _Maybe now's a good time to offer my wand?_

"Well the only other times I've seen Rose attack anyone, besides you that is" He adds as an afterthought. "Is when someone she cared about was being attacked." He smiles like he's some sort of genius, like I really should have seen this.

"But Al I already said that Goyle was insulting you and that's why she attacked."

"That's not what I mean, not at all. Rose can deal with insults of any magnitude-"

"Not in my experience, she seems to hex me every time I open my mouth." I interrupt rolling my eyes, not seeing where Al is going with this.

"Well you're different we all know that. What I'm saying is if Rose sees someone actually trying to harm someone and that they're not doing anything about it she will, do something that is. It's happened to me on several occasions." He says this as if remembering a fond memory.

"Like this one time James was picking on me about being sorted into Slytherine and bragging about being in Gryffindor. So Rose who saw all this went to the back yard where she'd seen a garden snake early, grabbed it and snuck back, behind James. And you wouldn't guess what she did, she through the snake over his shoulder and when he looked to see what the extra weight was he screamed, and danced around trying to get it off. Rose winked at him and walked away after he had gotten it off." Al was staring off into the distance remember the sweet event when his brother was so scared that he barely deserved to be called a Gryffindor.

"As amusing as that story is I don't see how it applies." I say truly confused. _Where is Albus going with this? And why am I scared to find out?_

"Isn't it obvious? She only attacks when someone she cares about is being attacked and isn't doing anything to defend themselves. Do I have to spell this out for you?" I nod because I really can't understand what he's trying to say. Al shacks his head as if disappointed with my lack of comprehension.

"I'm saying that she cares about you, you dolt." Al smiles as if he'd been waiting to say this all along.

"Wha- …what… that's…that cant. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALBUS?" I scream because I have become so frustrated with Al's not-cryptic-but-still-not clear-enough statements.

"Calm down, here I'll break it down for you." he laughs obviously amused at my little tantrum.

"Goyle comes at you; you do nothing, Rose attacks. Dah! She cares about you otherwise she wouldn't have done anything except tell Goyle to go away in her most disdainful voice, as usual. But don't you see? The key here is that you didn't fight back; she didn't want to see you hurt so she DEFENDED you. It's obvious." He says looking at me as if pondering if not understanding the simplicity of this qualifies as a need for mental help. But this look goes unpunished because my head is still reeling from what Al just said._ Is it possible? Could Rose have actually been defending me? Me, not herself or her cousins? Wait I just called her Rose! What is wrong with me?_

I zone back in to see Al looking at me as if he really is considering getting me some help.

"Well I see you need some time to digest that so why don't we go get ourselves some butterbeer? You don't even have to talk." Al says jovially and puts his arm through mine, dragging me off to the Three Broom Sticks.

_**Rose's POV**_

"YES" I scream as I make my tenth goal in a row.

"Good job Rosie." Says Brian, our captain. "Let's take a break; we've been at this all morning." He says swooping down and landing lightly on the pitch. My friend and co-chaser Marian flies over to me.

"Your so motivated it's almost scary." She says.

"Forget the almost, I'm just glad I'm not the keeper." Says my other friend and co-chaser Abby.

"Yah what's up with you today, I've never seen you so determined to beat anyone, except Malfoy." She adds as an afterthought.

"This doesn't have something to do with Goyle does it?" Asks Marian, concern on her face.

"As a matter a fact it does. The prat actually came up to me called Scorpius my boyfriend, insulted Albus, and then threatened me. He's going to get it. I will teach him that no one messes with ROSE WEASLEY." I say poking myself in the chest so hard that I nearly fall off my broom. We all laugh and fly down to the pitch to sit in a big patch of lovely sunshine right in the middle of the field.

"You know Rose we've been meaning to ask you about that." says Abby, Marian nods in agreement.

"We just haven't been able to catch you alone."

"I know, today is so great we can finally hang out without the boys hanging around." I smile at them and see them exchange an inquisitive look.

"What?" I ask.

"'The boys' when did Scorpius become part of a group?" Asks Abby smiling devilishly with Marian.

"Since McGonagal forced us to be inseparable, of course. What is up with you guys?" _Why are they acting so weird?_

"Look Rose I'm going to be blunt, as usually, what happened that night, the night of the incident?" Asks Abby.

"You know what happened everyone knows what happened. Goyle was going into attack mode, I'd had enough of it so I hexed him since Scorpius wasn't going to." _They already know this, what is it they're really asking?_

"Yes, yes we know that, what we want to know is why? Why did you defend Scorpius?" Asks Marian.

"I just said I'd had enough of Goyle's insults and insinuations. He made me mad and then was going to attack us? Who is he kidding? I just showed him how easy it is to knock him on his butt; that I won't hesitate if he's going to act like such an idiot, then he's going to get what's coming to him." I nod agreeing with myself.

"Yes but word has it that he was only going to attack Malfoy, so why did you attack him?" Asks Abby obviously ready to get down to the point.

"But I just said. What are you even trying to ask me?" I say completely perplexed.

"We're saying you defended Scorpius and that the insults had nothing to do with it. Come on Rosie, spill." Orders Abby

"Defended? I did not, why would you even-" I say cutting myself off confused.

"Okay Rose since you are obviously not getting what we're saying I will spell it out for you. Goyle attacked Scorpius, you defended Scorpius and attacked Goyle. You only attack when someone you _care about _is being harmed and not doing anything about it." Says Marian.

"And news flash Malfoy wasn't defending himself, so you stepped in and did it for him." They smile as if they've said exactly what they wanted to, but I can barely soak in what they said because it seems so farfetched.

"I do not care about Scorpius Malfoy, how could you guys even think something like that, did you get hit with a bludger when I wasn't paying attention." I ask completely aghast that my friends would sink so low.

"No Rosie." They say together rolling their eyes at me.

"It's obvious that you like him now stop avoiding it and just admit it, something has changed, and we're not the only ones who've noticed." I stare at them wondering if it could actually be true.

_Has something changed? Do I care? How could Scorpius and I-Wait I just called him Scorpius. What is wrong with me?_

"Breaks over, get on those brooms and let's get to practicing. We are going to beat those snakes." Says Brian, already in the air.

"Perfect timing as usual, why don't you mull this over while we fly. Plenty of time to sort yourself out before 'the boys' come back." Says Abby cheerfully and they climb on their brooms and sore into the air.

Needless to say I was so distracted the rest of practice that I didn't make a single goal. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
